Tactical Assault Rifle Mk.II
* * * Bipod * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 14.2.0|efficiency/_damage = *30 (pre-13.5.0) *38 (post-13.5.0) *Combat level: 17|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 35 (max 700)|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 280 |level_required = 32}} The Tactical Assault Rifle Mk.II is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. It is a spin-off version of the Killer Rifle. Appearance *It is a spin-off version of the Killer Rifle. It is equipped with the arm rest on the skeleton stock. Also equipped are the 4X scope and the EOTEC scope, front grip for recoil absorption, laser sight on the side of the weapon, long barrel, and the front sight, and the useless bipod. Strategy It deals strong damage, high fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *Use the 6X scope as your advantage. *Its accuracy is reminiscent to SWAT Rifle UP2, so use this as your advantage. *Its good mobility allows you to escape from chaotic situations. *Use its fire rate as your advantage. *Due to its accuracy, this can be used to target air enemies. *Since this weapon has a low ammo capacity, ensure you have a backup weapon in case this runs out of ammo in the middle of a duel. *Pick off weakened enemies with it to gain easy kills. *Whenever you are forced to fight in close ranges, circle around the enemy and do headshots for *this could tear down their armor, but be aware of your opponent's weapons and how they play. *You could try to tear down their armor with this weapon and use a sniper/heavy weapon to finish them off, or vice versa. *This is proven helpful against those equipped with shotgun. *This is a great counter to the Railgun. Due to the Railgun's high recoil and low fire rate, you can easily punish the user if they misfire, which can be hard to do with other weapons. Counters *This weapon does only have 4X so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Attack the user from behind. *Use an area damage weapon to disorinent the user. *If possible, strafe the enemy with a strong weapon from a distance for a very easy and quick kill. *It does not have high capacity, so circle around its user to confuse him. But beware that he will switch to surprise weapon to defeat this tactic. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Users can turn this weapon into a makeshift sniper weapon, so take its users out with a reliable sniper weapon. *This weapon can be easily countered by: **Close-range: Flamethrowers, shotguns, or strong melee weapons. These weapons would be your best bet in close-range duels. *8Medium-range: Weapons such as the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D), Minigun Pistol, Dragon Breath, and other high fire rate, high capacity or high-efficiency weapons could beat this weapon. **Long-range: Any kind of weapon with a 4x or more scope should and will take these users down relatively easy. *Skilled player is always a problem, as the slow reload is not a problem for them. *Never engage in a head to head close range combat unless you have an even higher damaging weapon, such as the Predator or the Minigun Shotgun. Firing Sound *Combat Rifle's Theme *Tactical-themed Trivia *This is based on the Israeli IMI Galil AR assault rifle with the grenade launcher. *It is a spin-off version of the Killer Rifle. *Like most weapons, the bipod is purely for cosmetic purposes, and cannot be used. **However, in the 15.3.0 update, it became usable. **At the same time, it became much cheaper. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Laser Guidance Category:Remixed Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Bipod Category:Event Set